<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Crossfire by MHC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874784">The Crossfire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHC/pseuds/MHC'>MHC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>idk - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Adventure and Romance, Mystery Stories, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHC/pseuds/MHC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>About the book- 17 year old Daniel Hamilton has another identity and another life. Which is the very thing that is trying to be covered up by an Elite Secret Organization that is controlling his memories by a drug called TAM. That stands for The Amnesia Multiply. Which causes more complications for Daniel because, if he doesn't get back his memories in time, then he might never have the chance to see if his family is still alive and will be kidnaped forever so that the company called Clark Industries, will get a secret cure that is within Danial so they can make infinite money and rule the world before anyone saw them coming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Crossfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first original piece. Sorry for any grammar errors ex. I created this about a year ago and have not changed/edited it. Trust me. My work get soooo. much better. I have 27 mores stories to publish so please bare with me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PRO LOG TO CHAPTER 1 </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                  I woke up in a laboratory of some kind. I looked around, wondering where I was and what circumstances led me here until I heard a noise of a door opening, which made me look towards the door to see a woman in her late 20's holding a plate of peanut butter and Jelly sandwich along with some kettle chips. </p><p>     (My favorite. I thought. As I just stared at her in confusion, wondering who she was and what identity I had.) </p><p> </p><p>        The woman said, after a couple of seconds. "Are you OK? You have been out for 2 whole days." as my confusion grew stronger as  I rose up to a sitting position and replied, "Yes I am OK but- who are you and where am I and what is my name?" as the woman handed me the plate. She replied, "You are Daniel Hamilton, and you don't remember... me?" she said in a weird way like I was supposed to know her. Danial. I thought and replied, "I'm sorry but I don't remember you;  can you tell me your name? it might jog my memory." </p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                   "Of course." the woman said as she sat down right next to me. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                   "I am your Mom”  she said as the memories flowed back slowly but surely. </p><p> </p><p>                                                                           -</p><p>        [Sorry guys for the weird formatting.... I just started to learn how to write]</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                           CHAPTER 1 </p><p>                                                                                                          THE BEGINNING </p><p> </p><p>                   [SHE AND I WALKED DOWN THE HALLWAYS AFTER SHE TOLD ME THAT DAD WAS THE DIRECTOR OF CLARK INDUSTRIES] which was about 5 minutes ago now. I thought.  As I saw the other patients talking with adults in the rooms like I just stayed in. </p><p>                                    The woman, also known as my mom said, "You are in a facility called Clark Industries, like I said earlier; It is a place to help people who are in similar circumstances like you are. </p><p>                                                                                                                                                                 -You see, you got lucky because most kids here were in accidents that caused their parents to be killed."</p><p>                                                                                                                                                       "Really, that's horrible." I said as she nodded in agreement. </p><p>                               (We turned the corner and walked into a office.) (I saw a man in his early 30's staring back at me.) </p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                             He said, "Welcome back Danial, you are looking much better from your accident." </p><p>                                                                                                                  Mother cut in and said, "At least it's not as bad as the diaper accident that he had when he was little." Mother said while chucking.                                                                                                                                                                                       </p><p>                   I was starting to get uncomfortable on this subject and said, "What happened to me?" as father just nodded like his suspicions were true and said, "You and 4 other kids were crossing a bridge on a windy day and the waves from the water underneath were bigger than any one would expect and you slipped and cracked your head on one of the rocks at the bottom after you slipped;</p><p>        Then Dad added. “Like your mother probably said earlier, you are indeed lucky to be alive; we were so worried that you might not make it." Dad said in full relief and I replied,  "Thank you for saving me. I don't know what I would have done without you guys." as I was sitting in the chair wondering what was going to happen next, and I said. "So what happens next?" I said as </p><p>       Dad handed me a paper and changed his tone from mutual to serious, "You will be resuming your classes as soon as you recover. I do not want you going out just yet because you are recovering. </p><p>                                                                                                                               He let the words sink in and saw my face of sorta disappointment.  "Don't be so ready to jump in the field Danial; because having Amnesia can be a tricky thing to deal with."  </p><p>                                                                                 Dad then added and said, " We believe that you have amnesia, which is the confirmed diagnosis that we got when they brought you in by the way. I just said that so you should know. As he handed me a glass of water and included pills  and said, "Take these now because you have to take them every 3 hours." </p><p>                                                                                                                         He then said, “Those pills should train your brain to go in a cycle of muscle memory, which should get your memory back in no time.” As I took the pills and swallowed them, not even bothering to  argue with him and replied,  “Gotcha. as dad got up  from his chair and tapped on his ear com all of a sudden and said, "Tyler, do you need me now, I am in a meeting." as his frown got a little deeper. He then said, “I’m sorry for the interruption but, I have to leave, there is an emergency in corridor 1.” As he rushed out of the door and started shouting commands into his ear com and turned the corner. Leaving mom and I in silence. </p><p>     After that, I  then followed  mom out of the door and we headed to the cafeteria, walking past several students as they made their way to their classes. </p><p>                                                      One of them noticed me and walked up to where my mom and I were standing and said, “Oh my gosh Danial, I am so glad you are OK!” as she hugged me tightly which left me to be saying, “U’m, who are you?” I said as she looked at me in shock and faced my mom and said, “Mrs. Hamilton, what's wrong with Danial? He surely knows that I am right?” as mom replied,  “Danial has Amnesia. It's going to take him a while to recover.” as the girl noticed that the bell was about to ring and she said, “Danial, I am so sorry to hear that. I did not know that the accident caused so much damage.</p><p>      Mom then said,</p><p>            “I would have you stay with us but it seems that you have your classes to attend.”</p><p>                      Causing the girl to look up at the clock again and said,</p><p>                                 “Yeah, your right, I should probably hurry because I don’t want to end up like that kid last year who had so many tardy's.”</p><p>         As she grabbed her bag and rushed past us and went into a class that said medical history. That had a name tag on the side of the door that said, ‘DR. Bennett Wilson.’ and I said, “</p><p>       Hey, isn't’ that one of my classes?” as I pulled up my schedule on the piece of paper that my dad gave me earlier. </p><p>                                                                                                “Yes it is.”</p><p>                                                                                                                Mom replied and added, “You actually have class with Emily Rugger, who is actually your girlfriend.” as I looked up to her in surprise and said, “Wait, I have a girlfriend?” and mom nodded as I looked towards the girl who was about my age with long brown hair flowing up and  down her shoulders as she ran  to class. </p><p>                                                                     After a couple of seconds, mom looked at her watch and said,</p><p>                         “Danial, change of plans.I was going to finish the tour but it seems like it will have to wait so I am going to drop you off at home.”</p><p>       As we walked down the hallways and I followed, wondering what home looked like which  after mom finished speaking, left us to the silence of the hallways despite the teachers talking in their classrooms in the distance as we made our way to the parking lot. </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                            -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>             [WE GOT INTO A FANCY 2020 BMW] after we walked out of the facility. I got in the passenger seat while mom got into the drivers side of the car and put the keys into the ignition and turned, which caused the car to rumble like rocks falling down a mountain during an earthquake. Which caused me to wonder more about who Mom was and how she was able to afford an entire facility and a nice BMW. </p><p> </p><p> She then said, “Do you need any more food? I read an article on amnesia that said in some cases of amnesia, there have been reports of amnesia patients that have a high appetite. Which in my theory is the brain's way of trying to retrace back memories if you have had past experiences of food including places, which could quicken the process of remembering some places of where you have been. Such as this place.” as she drove into a parking lot of a place called Maximum Pizza Palace, better known as MPP, located in Run-Down City. According to mom who said that I have been here with a few of my friends which, according to her, I- went to this place with my friends and girlfriend before going across the Down City bridge on the day of the accident. </p><p>                                                                                                   After that, we went back home, ate dinner and before I was about to go up to bed, Mom said, “Wait, I have a present for you.” </p><p>                      “You do?.” I said while looking at mom in interest as she walked away. </p><p>          (As she was getting the present, I was thinking about if she was indeed my real mom as mother walked into the room holding the present.)</p><p>                                                                                             I was about to grab it until everything went black. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                (DREAM STATE) </p><p> </p><p>         “Hey when did you say that we were going back to Nation City? My friend Jake asked while we were stopping for Maximum Pizza Palace with our parents. </p><p>                                                         I looked towards him and checked my watch and replied, “Oh, about a month give or take.” as the waiter put our pizza at the table and said, “Enjoy.” as I folded up a piece of paper into a paper airplane and put a $15 dollar tip in it and I called out to our waiter and said, “Hey you forgot your tip.” as she turned around and got ready to catch the tip but something else happened that was unexpected. </p><p>     [The glass broke and I woke up to find myself in bed.] relieved that it was a nightmare. Or was it?” I asked myself as I got out of bed.] </p><p>                            Mom came into the room with a worried look on her face and said, “Are you OK? I was worried about you. You passed out cold when I was going to show you your present.” as she walked into the room and sat on my bed and, after a couple seconds I replied, “Yes, I am OK, maybe it's just the medicine finally kicking in.” </p><p>                                               “I wonder if it is something different?” Mom said  and she looked like she had an idea of what the problem was but, instead of talking about it, she must have put the thought to the side because she then asked, “Do you want some breakfast? I happen to make some really good chocolate chip butterscotch pancakes.”</p><p>   As if on cue, my stomach grumbled in response; probably because I did not eat a lot of my  dinner last night and, so I replied, “Yeah, that sounds great. Can I help if I remember how?” I said and mom nodded; which caused me to stand up on auto-pilot and or, it was probably my hunger urging me to get going but, it was probably my imagination. </p><p>                                            I then thought, I wonder if we have some maple syrup; as we walked into the elevator. </p><p>                                                                                                                        -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      [It was after she left that I started my new mission but, there was only one problem.] and that problem was the babysitter that she got in order to keep an eye on me so- hopefully, if I pass out or have anything that would require mothers attention, then she would come back from her work emergency and help.</p><p>      Which would be a bad idea because I am having doubts of my mom's identity because things like her behavior, her vibe ex, seems practiced, so I am going to have a little investigation. I  thought as I was about to get up from casually watching TV in one of the many movie theaters in mothers' mansions until someone unexpectedly walked into the room and- that somebody was my girlfriend, Emily Rugger.   I then thought, Things just got complicated. As Emily walked over to where I was sitting and started snuggling with me. I then added on thought, Crap, I was going to start my plan. As I glanced back to where the babysitter was sitting behind me and looked back to the screen. </p><p>                                                                                                    Maybe it was my Imagination but, I thought the babysitter was smiling at me as if she knew what my plan was so, that is why she had  a back up plan and it worked, considering that there are more complicated issues arising on my part because, if I want to learn the truth, then I have a limited amount of time to do so before Mom returns. </p><p> </p><p>                            (20 Minutes Later)....                                            </p><p> </p><p>     Emily then spoke, after a couple of moments, which was 20 minutes later; “Hey Danial, what are we going to watch next? As mother walked into the movie theater in a rush, looking like she had just ran a half mile, which caused us to look over her and I said, “Welcome home.” </p><p>                                                       But she did not respond and said, “Danial, where is your medicine?” as I grabbed it from right next to me and tossed it to her. Causing Emily to say, “Hey Danial, I have noticed  that you toss things a lot.” I then thought,  That’s a weird question. As all of a sudden, I got really tired and passed out and the last thing that I heard was my mother and my girlfriend saying, “Danial!” as the babysitter rose up from her seat and pointed a gun at both mother and Emily, causing the babysitter to smirk and say, “Ha, I finally did it. You never saw it coming.” as everything went black and my dreams took me back to Maximum Pizza Palace, the time when the glass broke and my head smacked against something, causing me to look at a woman in her 20’s who looked a lot like…. Oh crap. I thought in my brain and tried to force my eyes to open but it was like they were glued shut. </p><p>                                                                                 It was like my body was forbidding me to wake up, which shot anger through me like a geyser ready to blow. </p><p>                                                           I then had a realization, which on cue, must have triggered my brain to open my eyes and I woke up and looked back to see the babysitter pointing a  gun at mother's head and my girlfriends head. She then said, “Let me properly introduce myself.  My name is Samantha Anderson, better known as your mom Danial.” as she looked towards me as soon as she took a wig off her head, revealing that she has pretty much the exact same hair color like I did. I then said, </p><p> “That does not make any sense, your not my mom. She is.”</p><p>        As I pointed towards mother which caused the babysitter to say, “You did not fall off a bridge Danial and, that is not your real name. It's Scott Anderson. Which is the name your father and I gave you when you were born. You see, you did not fall of a bridge, you were with us and your friend Jake at a restaurant called Maximum Pizza Palace, eating lunch but, the reason why I wasn’t there is because I had to make a call to the SMIA, which stands for Spy Mission Intelligence Agency, so, when I heard the glass breaking, I saw a team that was in your ‘mothers’ command, try to take you because they were interested in you. To be more specific, they were interested in your DNA, because your DNA has the power to override any Amnesia, which is why they created a drug so they can prevent you from remembering everything. They were trying to keep you to themselves because as soon as you got comfortable, they would start secretly taking blood from you as soon as you would pass out. </p><p>                    Because one, your scared of needles Scott. It's one of the things that your doctor Doctor Benson Wilson and I found out as soon as we took you to him when you were a baby so that is why they put a secret high dose melatonin in the drug so it would make you pass out.” </p><p>          I then looked at mother who was standing near-apparently my biological mom but she was no-were to be found. I then said, “Since mother, or whoever her name really is, ran away, it seems like there is truth to your story and... “ I paused for a second and had a theory. “What if the emergency at the school was Dr. Benson Wilson. Maybe he was the one who wanted me to escape and or, what if they are kidnapping him without his permission and that is why mother came in unexpected."  I then had a realization and Said, "That's why I am starting to remember things because Dr. Benson Wilson re-deigned the original drug and gave my Mom, or who ever that woman was, the wrong one!." I said as I got a huge headache and knelled down. Causing mom to say, Danial, are you OK?” as she rushed over to me. After a couple of seconds I said.</p><p>“I….remember- everything.”</p><p>            As emergency alarms blared in the distance as everyone looked around in confusion. I then said, once I recovered, "What the SAM hell was that?" as the ground started to shake beneath us. Mom looked at me in fear and said, "That must be the emergency bomb.?"  as  I looked at her and said.</p><p>     "What?, how the heck does she have a frig gin bomb?"</p><p>                                                                                                   "I don't know." She replied </p><p>                                                                                                                               "Well we have to do something?" I said while throwing my hands up in the air. </p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          "We might not be able to do anything but run." </p><p>                                                        Mom said as we all rushed through the hallways and made our way to the entrance. I then said, "How are we going to get out of here?, the entrance is blocked off." I then turned my head and looked at Emily, who had the look of emotion that was a mix between sadness, anger and betrayl- which made since because it seemed Emily had a daughter to Mom like relationship with mother, or who ever she was, which was when I then looked at Emily and said,</p><p>"Hey, everything is going to be alright."</p><p> As the grounds shook and rumbled like a thousand rocks going down a Cliff which made me instantly regret saying that everything was going to be alright due to the fact that we were trying to escape a house that was seconds a way from collapsing on itself, which was all caused by the bomb that mother or who-ever she was, planted that bomb so the information that we had just learned, would never release to the public.  I then thought, Well, the cats out of the bag. As I suddenly heard a clicking noise, followed up with 'vvvvv' sound, followed again with my moms voice saying. "Common, were getting out of here." As I looked forward to see a device in her hands that was blue and white disk in which had blue and white energy coming from the central core. I then said, </p><p>            "What's that?" </p><p>                                        "It's a teleportation device so hold on."</p><p>       Mom said as everyone held hands and she clicked the button. Causing my entire surroundings to shift and change as we descended into a dark room; which did not last long because as soon as we appeared, the lights came on and a whole crowd cheered WELCOME HOME; Causing me and Emily to have surprised looks on our faces as my mom stood between us, smiling all the while. I then thought,  Man, I could get used to this, as my friend Jake raced over me and gave me a big bear hug.  He then said,</p><p>“Dude, I have not seen you for more than 7 years. I honestly did not think I would ever see you again.” </p><p>                                                                 “Wait what?", you have not seen me in 7 years? How long have I been at that place; it seems like I was only there for a couple of months.” </p><p>                                                                                 “I dunno man but I am glad that you are back in business!” as we fisted bumped each other for the first time in forever. </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                             CHAPTER 2  </p><p>                                                                               THE FAKE MOM RETURN </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  “SO Jake, how's school been since I left, when I left.”</p><p>      “Not good.” Jake replied once we got to one of the tables on the side of the room. </p><p>                                                                                                                                                                I then said, “What do you mean?” </p><p>                                 “Well, when everyone heard about the attack at the Maximum Pizza Place and connected that I was your best friend, they started asking me questions about what had happened and- you know that kid Kyle Simpsons?, well he started spreading rumor's that I was connected to your disappearance and things went downhill fast  for my reputation. </p><p>                                                                                                “Oh my god, I am so sorry that happened.” </p><p>                                                                                                                                      “No it's fine, it's not like it was your fault.” </p><p>   “I know but if I hadn't let my head crack against the floor then things might have been different.” </p><p>                                                     “Well, it's not like we had a way to predict what was going to happen, we were 7 for pete's sake.”</p><p>                    “Wait, that means.” I paused for a second and checked my phone. I saw that it was August 17Th, 2020. </p><p>                       I then said, “Its my birthday.” </p><p>                                                         Then all of a sudden, someone said, “Does anyone smell smoke?” </p><p> I looked in horror and said, “Everyone to the exits.” Because I saw an angry woman who I once knew was my fake Mom, staring at the glass with a burning torch in her hands. </p><p>                                                                                        "Everyone RUN!" I screamed and like magic, everyone made way towards the exits as the whole building went up in flames in an instant causing me to hold my breath so I would not inhale the smoke so I would not die. </p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                         I called out for Emily because I was worried for her and found her huddled against the corner with mom so, I made my way to them and said, "We got to get out of here." </p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                "Its mom, she is hurt." She said and I noticed that a dart was stuck in her shoulder and a bullet in her chest. </p><p>                     I then said,  "Lets get her up."</p><p>                                                                                  "Alright." she said and I grabbed mom and helped them across the hallway to the outside to hear sirens in the distance along with people screaming for help while the neighbors were staring at us, as helpless as I felt as I helped Emily get mom to one of the lady that was ordering people around.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                        I looked around to find fake mom and could not find her, which made me frustrated because I knew who the person that actually set the fire and that was the co-director of Clark Industries. </p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           I turned my head towards Emily and said, "Is my mom going to be alright?" </p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       "Yes I think so but, I don't know for how long." </p><p>                                                  "Well hopefully we can get her to a hospital." as the sirens in the distance got closer and closer and me, Emily and mom got out and rushed to the set up ambulances and I said, "Please help my mom, she is hurt." </p><p>                The ambulance lady nodded and got her on a stretcher and </p><p>                                                                                                                         [All of a sudden]. I saw mother, or who-ever she was,  going around the corner of the house and-</p><p>            without explanation, I rushed after her and caught up to her and said, "Were do you think your going?" </p><p>            "Well Danial." </p><p>                                 I cut her off and said, "Its Scott Now." which must had triggered alarms in her head and her eyes were looking back and forward for a way to escape and she laughed; causing me to look at her in confusion. </p><p>                                                                                                                                        She then said, "Do you really think that I am that stupid to not have a back up plan?" </p><p>                            "No." I replied and looked up to the sky to see an automatic attack drone from above as she grabbed on a rope that was attached to it and started flying away. </p><p>                                        She then said, "I hope you like my present and- Happy Birthday." when all of a sudden, there was a hum of the machine gun exploding from the barrel of the machine gun when all of a sudden, I heard a shot of a pistol and braced for impact but, none of that happend.</p><p>         I then thought. Well this is the crappiest birthday ever. As I heard a familiar voice say "Scott its OK." followed with someone crashing to the ground which was when I opened up my eyes and saw the crashed remains of the drone that was in the air mere moments before, along with mother who had a bullet and some fragments from the drone stuck in her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>                                 I then said, "Jake were did you come from?" </p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                He then replied, "Emily told me that you ran off." and gusseted to the gun and said. "I thought you needed help so I pick potted a police officer and saw your non-mom flying away with a drone so I came to help." </p><p>                               "Thanks man, I am glad you saved me and got us the chance to put non-mom to justice." </p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                      "No problem half brother." </p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       Wait what??? I thought as the real mom walked/was held by Emily and both of them walked over to see non-mom unconscious and I muttered. "Lets see how you like having amnesia in prison." as I wen't over to help Emily carry mom and I thought, Mom, you have a lot of explaining to do." as we were all taken to the nearest hospital. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                        (2 Hours Later) </p><p> </p><p>                                                                             When we were finally escorted to Run-Down City's Hospital, mom was transferred to the emergency room to the emergency room so the doctors could fix moms wound and, while we were waiting in the waiting room for moms return, I was scared because this is the first time in my life in which I feel like I actually met my mom for the first time in 7 years, according to Jake from the party. </p><p>                                It then occur ed to me that I should check up on him so, while I was listening to music on my phone, </p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                        I wen't to my phone app and called him but, it wen't to voice mail. </p><p>                                                                                It then occur ed to me that he probably was taken to the medical check in wing so the doctors could see if he had any smoke in his lungs. </p><p> </p><p>                                                                              So, I stood up, walked over to the receptionists desk and heard a scream coming down the hallway to right. </p><p>                                Causing both me and the receptionist to pause in our tracks as we try to pinpoint the source of the sound that was coming from the end of the hallway. </p><p>                                                I then said, "What was that?" </p><p>                                                                                                "I don't know but we should check it out." </p><p>                                                                                                                                                                               "Yeah your right. It sounded like my girlfriend." I said as both me and the receptionist ran down the hallways only to see a man in a black morph suit running with my girlfriend who was put into a garbage bag for some reason and jumped out of the window into the cold night sky. </p><p>              I could hear Emily's scream as I shouted.</p><p>                                  "NO!." what seemed like to go on for eternity. </p><p>                                                                                                                       I rushed up to the window and both the black morph suit man and my girlfriend was gone. All I could hear was the rush of the cool wind rush at my face as my shoes crunched against the glass, trying to find footing which was currently what I was trying to do physically and what seemed like mentally because all my fears and worries flooded through me and I had a realization. </p><p>                                          I turned around and ran into Jake's room and there was a knife in his chest with a note on the grip handle. I started sobbing and sobbing, unsure what to do. </p><p>                                                        I then rushed over to my moms room to were she was staying and she was gone. </p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                I broke down and fell to my knees and started sobbing and jumped to my feet and turned around to see the receptionist standing at the door holding her hands up to her mouth and walked over to me. </p><p>                                        After what seemed like several minutes, I could hear ambulances in the distance and I rushed out of the room and out of the hospital and ran and ran and ran until I could not run no more in the streets of Run-Down City, not even looking back as I was running. </p><p>                                                        I then thought, Dad!! and rushed down the streets and rushed through the door of 313 Sanford Drive, Run-Down City. </p><p>                                                               I then saw my dad in the kitchen and he had a confused surprised face when I walked in. </p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       He then said, "Who are you?" </p><p>                Because mom has not re-introduced me to him but all the stress of the day and my memory's returning, it caused me to pass out and my head crashed on the floor with a thud. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                     -</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                        I woke up what seemed like several hours later with dad standing on the side of my bed and he said, "Are you OK?"</p><p>               I then said, "Were is mom?" </p><p>                                                                       "U'm, I am not sure were your mom is; do you know your address?, I can drive you there if you like." </p><p>                        "No Dad, </p><p>                                        Home is right here; I am your son Scott Anderson. I disappeared at the site called Maximum Pizza Palace when you, mom and me including Jake Ackerman stooped there on our family vacation." </p><p>                                                                                                                                                                        "Wait, I have not told anyone that, how did you find out? I did my best to keep that secret because the Industries said that if I ever told a sole then the company that they worked for would never return my son which," He paused for a second and said, "Was 7 years ago."</p><p> </p><p>              I then said, </p><p>                   "Well, I have a lot of explaining to do because what I am saying is the truth."  I said as both of us got up and walked towards the kitchen. </p><p>                                        Dad then had an idea and said, "Scott, if that is your real name, do you have any tracers on you?" </p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                "Tracers, you mean tracking devices?" </p><p>                                                                        "No I don't think so." </p><p>                                                                                                                   "Well, you should probably go to the bathroom and check everywhere because if what your saying is true and you are indeed being hunted by a new secret organization." Dad said while walking into the kitchen. </p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        I then said, "That would probably be a wise idea to do so." </p><p>                                                                             "Indeed", Dad replied as I walked into the bathroom to make sure that I was not being tracked by a new organization that will spread its movement throughout the entire world. </p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                  NEW PART-            Which, is why I am going to stop them but, I need to make sure that I am not getting tracked. </p><p>                                                                                                                                                      But, before I could do anything else, </p><p>                         dad said, "Hey Scott, a reporter is here to see you and she looks legit." </p><p>                                                                                                                                                         I then replied, "Ok, I will be right out." </p><p>               "Gotcha." Replied dad as I quickly put on my shoes and walked out of the door and into the family room, were I saw a reporter about in her 30's who looked like she wasn't around here. </p><p>                                                                                                                                I then walked up and said to dad, "You said that she wanted to talk to me?' </p><p>                                                "Yes indeed." </p><p>                                                                                        Which left me to add, "What do you wan't to talk about?" </p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                         She then opened up a folder and said, "You and your girlfriend Emily Rugger has been invited by the Airospherre X Beach for a private vacation by part of the new organization founder, Richard Simpson. </p><p>             I then said. "I'm sorry to inform you but, my girlfriend has been kidnapped tonight and I cannot go because I need to find her before who ever took her will harm her so, maybe if it is an annual event, I would love to go next year. </p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                The reporter said, "Oh, don't worry, we, along with the SMIA has already saved her and she is currently in one of our house sweets, were if, you accept, you will be transported to were your girlfriend is and you can have that vacation and potential wedding after , of course you propose." </p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                       I then said, "Wait, hold on; I never told anyone about the..</p><p>                                                                                                "The ring that Jake gave you that he got from your real mom at the party?" </p><p>                                                                                                                          I opened up my mouth in an O shape and started to regret thinking about our future when, it only seemed like I was with Emily for what seemed like a couple months because hey, its not really time for us to get married. </p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                This was just to make sure that I would not have the hassle of finding a ring. </p><p>                                                                        I then said, "One, thank you for the information and two, I think that it is too early for me and Emily to start thinking about marraige because common, were 18 years old and I am not even graduated from high school- none less middle school which, all depends on when I was actually taken."  </p><p>                                                                                                                                                         "She then said, "Well Scott, you don't really have a choice in the matter." </p><p>                                                                 When all of a sudden, two arms came out of know were behind me and I was dragged out into a van, screaming on the top of my lungs as I tried my best to fight but it seemed like they were really eliet boxers.</p><p>     I then thought, Man, I really need to get stronger.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                     CHAPTER 3 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                        The car horn blared as I was waiting in the backseat of the van, trying my best to hold balance after, I figured out that there was no escape and no freedom. </p><p>                                                                                                                                                                I felt like a tiger trapped in a cage; except without an electric collar that prevented me from using my voice to speak out loud.  </p><p>                                                                                                                                                                      Which was useless because I have screamed so much that I could not speak anymore. But I could get a little out. Plus my voice was starting to get better. </p><p>                                                                                                                So, that was it. </p><p>                                                                                                                                                I was stuck in a van going 55 miles an hour on a highway that seemed to stretch on forever. </p><p>                                                                                                Causing me to close my eyes because there was not anything I could do but sleep until we got to whatever resort. </p><p>                                                                                        I then heard, "Hey foronso.. do you think that, maybe the boss could give us a raise at some point. Because, I'd like some more spending cash for a rogue trip that I'v been planning. You know, the one were we steal that girl they've got up in there?." </p><p>                                                                                                "Oh, I know what you are talking about." Said the other guy in the driver's seat.  </p><p>                   He then said, "What was her name?... Emily Rugger." </p><p>                                                                                                             "Yah, that's the name." </p><p>                                                                                                                                                "The other boss wants her for some reason. </p><p>          "I think it's the fact that she might be the secondary source for the Soldier V9 Drug that they are hoping to release to the soldiers some time next month?" Said foronso. </p><p>                                                                        I then heard, "Yah I think your right. I cannot wait to get some of those." Said the driver. </p><p>                                                                                                                                                                                                Causing me to say. "You know that I am right back here right? So I can tell off your fancy operation to your boss." Causing them to grow in dead silence. </p><p>                                                     I smirked and said, "What, you thought that I was asleep?" </p><p>                                                                                                                                                        Causing me to hear a grunt in annoyance and a reply saying, "Kid shut your mouth and plus, we have no worry because we are our bosses loyal-" </p><p>                                                                                                                                                 "Minions, BUTLERS." I said and added, "Why not call it butt kissers..mmmph." I then said, "I don't know how you guys like licking but, </p><p> you do you man. </p><p>                         Causing myself to almost pass out due to laughter. </p><p>                                                                                                                The driver said, "Shut up kid." when all of a sudden, the van jostled to the side, causing the passenger to say, "What was that?" </p><p>                                                                                                                "I dunno man." Said the driver. </p><p>                                                                                                                            "Oh crap." Said the passenger suddenly. </p><p>                                                                                                                                        "What do you mean??" Said the Driver</p><p>                                                                                                                                                       It's The SMIA!" The Passenger replied in fear." Causing me to smile. </p><p>                                                                But then, all of a sudden, a portal opened up and next thing that I knew was that I was taken to somewhere surprising.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                TO BE CONTINUED IN THE CROSSOVER REMAKE....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first original piece. Sorry for any grammar errors ex. I created this about a year ago and have not changed/edited it. Trust me. My work get soooo. much better. I have 27 mores stories to publish so please bare with me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>